Sexy Sparring
by Veggie'sBlueBabyBulla
Summary: A steamy one-shot Goten and Bra lemon. Complete! Would also like to give credit to Badka for the image.


"Damn Bra, you sure have got stronger". I complained stepping back from her brutal assault and running a hand through my onyx hair. She gave me a sexy smirk that instantly reminded me of Vegeta, and I shivered absent-mindedly.

I had been dating Bra for about five months now and her dad still gave me the creeps. I totally understand the man's protectiveness for his daughter. I mean she's beautiful, _downright sexy._ I know I would do the same for my daughter, but does he have to be standing there glaring at me with that warning glare every time I turn around?

I'm a strong man. One of the strongest actually. But strong enough to fend Vegeta off for _'claiming'_ his daughter? Not in this lifetime. You don't want to mess with a royally pissed off sayain, especially Vegeta, Prince of all Pain in the Asses. How does Bulma put up with him? I thought to myself for a second about their undeniable attraction and fiery tempers. Oh that's why.

I watched as the beautiful woman slammed her tiny hand on a huge red button making the gravity shut off and the lights to come back to normal from the neon red glow. I relished in the feeling of normal gravity on my sweaty body. Bra sure has been training a lot to keep up in 350 times gravity.

I gazed at her lazily as I watched her take long gulps from her water and pull her long blue locks from their restraint and run her fingers through it. She chugged down water mindlessly,while I took in her almost flawless body. She has nice slim toned arms, a tight toned stomach and ass, and those legs. Muscled but not extreme,just toned.

Boy was I one lucky guy? Sure, Bra had flaws like any other woman. She gets acne,she has stretch marks and dimples at the bottom of her back. Which she has complained to me countless times about, but I still love her. Flaws and all.

She finished her water and threw the empty bottle on the ground. She then looked up and caught my eyes. Blue and black clashed. I was in a trance as I watched one of her infamous blue eyes pull down slowly into a slight wink. I sat down and motioned for her to come join me.

She walked slowly over to me swaying her full hips. I was entranced. Instead of taking a seat beside me, she decides to sit on me. I gulped. She laughed that light airy laugh that I have come to love. As if reading my mind on cue she leans over and whispers in my ear, " My mom and dad are in the states for a CC meeting and Trunks is on a date with Pan. So were all alone."

I sighed in relief and wrapped my thick arms around her slim waist pulling her to me. She giggled like a schoolgirl. "Personally, I wouldn't want an angry Vegeta and Trunks coming after me either." I scoffed sarcastically. "No kidding, I can't even take a piss without your dad's intimidating eyes following my every move."

She kissed me on my cheek. "You poor thing,"she teased me with that devious glint her beautiful eyes. I went along with it. "I know. Make me feel better." She leaned in slowly and pressed her soft pink lips to mine in a sweet kiss. I pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She moaned soflty and I slowly eased my tounge in her open mouth battling her tounge with mine.

She broke the kiss, and turned around so she was straddling me. By gods, did she want me to ravage her? In the five months we've been dating we never went past making out. I didn't want to take things too fast. Because after all I loved and respected her, and plus once again I might add, Vegeta Briefs was her dad.

She continued the kiss, this time becoming brave and darting her tounge into my mouth. She then placed her hands on my large ones and moved them around to cup her tight spandex-clad ass. I groaned, she definitely wanted me to ravish her. Kami, I don't know how long I can hold out. Each of our make out sessions always left both of us hot and bothered wanting more.

But we both wanted to wait,but now? Not so much, I had one thing on my mind. _Sex. _I pushed her down easily and scooted up in between my place of her lean legs. I wanted her to feel what she did to me, all of it. I jammed my tounge roughly into her mouth fighting for dominance. Bra was not one to be dominated.

She flipped us over straddled my hips and kissed me roughly. The beautiful woman kissed teasingly down my neck stopping to nibble on my ear lobe. I smirked at her playfulness and thrusted my hips upwards almost throwing her off. The petite woman then leaned back to laugh whole-heartedly at my action.

Once she was down laughing at my silliness, she continued her trail of wet kisses down my neck and across my washboard abs. She stopped to swirl her little pink tounge around my dark nipple. She smirked at my shiver of anticipation. What an evil creature.

I grabbed the back of her neck silently urging her on. I chuckled as her soft silky hair tickled my hand. Still kissing down my toned stomach, she stopped to dart her tounge in my navel. I shivered once again. Damn, I'm weak. Where did she learn this at?

I glanced down at her as she lazily yet sexily licked the creases of my hip bones. She couldn't have...would she? My eyes became blind with white hot rage of the thought of another filthy teenage boy even looking much less touching my beautiful girlfriend.

All thought was lost as I felt her slight needy tugging at the hem of my nike blue basketball shorts. I lightly smacked her hands away from me and stood up. She looked up at me with desire-filled eyes and lustful lips. I took one last look at her adorable face, and then got ready to flee. Because if I stayed any longer, I would ravage her.

I was almost to the door. My noticable hard-on bouncing with each defeated step. I was fixing to press the button when I heard her pleading voice making me stop in my tracks. "Goten, please stay. I want you. I'm ready."

I turned to look at her desperate face and shook my head softly with disbelief. "You just got caught up in the moment Bra. I don't want to take advantage of you." She shook her head wildly and jumped up grabbing her long hair in anguish and frustration. "Goten, please don't go. I want you. No, need you. Goten, please,"she begged.

My mouth dropped open. Just a tinch. My heart tightened in my chest with joy. It still hurt me though to still see such a strong woman almost reduced to tears at the thought of me leaving her. I walked back over to her and looked over her mused hair and swollen lips.

I felt a stong throb in my dick at her vulnerable state. I needed her too. I gazed into her dumb-founded eyes as I slowly peeled my loose shorts off in a manly way. I saw her eyes widen with want and I smirked. Am I stupid? Here I have possibly the sexiest woman in the world begging me to make love to her and I was gonna leave? Someone shoot me in my face. Now while looking at her, I knew I would not regret my decision.

I kicked my shorts to the side causing the woman to giggle silently. I then watched her face as I hooked my thumbs in my spandex boxers and slowly pulled them down. I groaned as my throbbing erection was set free. I noticed her big eyes widen with desire and her soft lips part unconsciously as I kicked my boxers away from my feet.

I grabbed my shaft and motioned to her. "This is what you do to me. " She slowly crawled over to me and grabbed my large hand and pulled me down. I sat down with a thump and she crawled over me and took the tip of my dick into her sweet lips. I purred in the back of my throat at the sensation, but pushed her head away lightly and shook my head while grinning. "Nope."

She gave me a questioning look as I pushed her back and slowly crawled on top of her. She shivered as her back made contact with the cold floor. I gazed into her eyes,and I knew right away she saw it. All the promises of pleasure in my dark eyes.

I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips then trailed wet kisses down her slender neck. I stopped at her black sports bra and licked her ample cleavage tasting the sweat from our intense sparring. I absently wondered what else she would taste like. I am my father's child. Oh Kami.

I watched her nipples harden into stiff pebbles under the thin material lustfully. I licked the right one through the material and shivered in pleasure. I raised her up and fiddle with clasp on the back. After a few seconds, I got tired. "Screw it". I took two fingers and ripped the offending thing apart.

She scowled playfully. "Hey that was designer." I smirked. "It's not anymore." She rolled her eyes. I gazed at her breast as my eyes clouded over with desire. I could tell she was nervous as I gazed upon her body for the first time by her flustered expression. "Bra your so beautiful." She smiled warmly at me instantly calming down.

I sucked on one nipple while kneading the other. She moaned loudly and fisted my black-hair. "Goten now". I leaned up and shook my head wildly. "No way in hell. I'm taking my time." She laughed loudly at this. I inched my way down her hot body and peeled off her tight spandex shorts.

I was pleased to find she had on no underwear. Kami, I'm lucky. I glanced up to her beet red face and sighed. "Bra don't be ashamed. Everything on you is beautiful." I forcefully pulled her legs wide apart making her yelp. I then slowly kissed her inner thighs everywhere on purposely not even brushing her swollen pussy.

"Goten", she growled out frustrated. I ran one finger down through her pussy lips feeling how wet she was. She was wet just for me. Now that's something to smirk for. She spasmed under me with want. I leaned my head down and licked her up and down hearing her moan deliciously.

I stopped after a few licks and flicked my tounge skillfully over her red clit making her legs tighten. She thrashed her head side to side trying to take the relentless torture. "Gotennnnn"...oh I love this. I became painfully hard at hearing her long drawn out moan and what was to come.

"Now," she demanding forcefully looking down at me. I looked her square in the eye and raised one black eyebrow. "Now"? I asked as I drove two fingers deep into her making her scream. She wasn't giving up. "Now", she still demanded. I smirked. "Now?" I asked innocently as I drove three thick fingers into her repeatedly.

"Goten.." I rubbed the pad of my thumb over her clit and thrusted two fingers into her unmercifully. I soon felt her velvety walls clench my fingers in an orgasm. She came with one big moan,"ahhhhhhh". She laughed,"That was good."

I crawled back up her body teasingly. "There's more than that." I drove into her at once making her scream. I look down surprised. Now I knew. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Keep going." I wiped away a tear with my thumb. "Bra, I had no idea you were a v-" She put a fine-boned finger to my lips to shush me.

"Just keep going". I slowly eased out of her and and back in bumping her core. She moaned softly. "Harder". I obeyed and thrusted into her hard and fast making her scream out in pleasure. She was so tight, but I had to hold out. I sped up my pace and reached down in between us to rub her clit. I rubbed it skillfully while keeping a constant speed.

She pulled me down to her breathing heavily in my ear driving me to go harder and faster. I smirked to myself at her like for roughness. Her walls closed around me and I felt hot liquid running down my thick shaft. Hearing her seductive moan and feeling her tighten around me was enough to drive me over the edge coming a second after her.

I layed my head down between her sweaty breast listening to her heart pound. "Your beautiful Bra." She smiled and massaged my strong back lightly. "I love you Goten Son". I raised my head up and looked up into her warm blue eyes. "So you ready for round two?" She nodded eagerly. I raised up and pressed my lips softly to hers then pulled away. "Oh, and Bra I love you too."

* * *

Did you likey? Tell me what you think.

With love, BBB


End file.
